Lady Luck's Second Chance
by Dyrnwyn1994
Summary: Through a sheer twist of fate, and a little bit of help from Lady Luck, Luffy and his crew are flung back in time before their adventure begins, giving the crew the one in a life time opportunity to correct their errors. Luffy is sailing with Shanks while he's being trained, to be a better and stronger Pirate Captain. Garp's a bit pissed about that though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is a plot bunny that's been laying siege on my mind for like 2 months now. This is going to be a time travel fic where ALL the Strawhats go back in time not just Luffy, or a select few. Pairing wise... I'm at a loss, I've got two figured out, not spilling the beans on one of them though, cause it's a major plot twist, in my opinion anyway. In any case this is a story that was inspired by Once Again by TheVictor, and New Game Plus by DuncanIdaho2014. Definitely some awesome pieces of work.**

 **Those of you that have read my other fic Ash: Baptism by Fire; Let it be known I am not abandoning it, just so happens that my old laptop went and kicked the bucket, and all my progress, notes, etc. for the fic went along with it. And now the couple of plot bunnies that started that fic went and multiplied, and I'm currently in the process of picking out the best ones for my fic; I don't want to make a mistake early on and then rewrite it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

Foosha Village could be described as a normal, run-of-the-mill 'sleepy' villiage. Nothing exciting ever happened there; Oh except for the last year or so. Foosha Village was currently playing host to pirates. Except these pirates were actually paying for their meals, booze, and any kind of damage they caused while in a drunken stupor. Very odd. But now it was about to become even weirder. Because at that moment a Luffy that was currently drinking and partying with these visiting pirates had just fallen off his stool after eating a strange fruit.

Red-Haired Shanks was kind of a loss of what to do. On one hand the kid had just eaten something worth millions of Berri, but on the other hand Luffy had just passed out, and the father-like side of him immediately took over (not that he'd ever admit to having one he had a reputation to protect.)

Shanks swiftly made his way to Luffy, while barking at his Doctor to join him. And just as the Doctor started looking Luffy over and taking his vital's Luffy sat up and started screaming while holding his head.

"Luffy! Hey Luffy! Everything is fine," Shank grabbed Luffy's shoulders, "Luffy, you are going to be okay!" Turning to his Doctor Shanks started motioning for him to do something.

But before the Doctor could do anything Luffy suddenly stopped. Looking over to Shanks before asking, "Shanks, what are you doing here? Hehe, you look really young too, hahaha. Hey! How come it tastes like I just ate a pile dirt, vomit, and shit mixed together?"

Shanks face faulted before righting himself once more, "What the hell do you mean! You started screaming your head off after eating the Gomu Gomu No Mi. Which incidentally turns your body to rubber, and takes your ability to swim away. And I've been on this Island for the past year you complete dumbass!"

' _Wait, what? Shanks and his crew? Makino is here too? What was that about the Gomu Gomu No Mi? Ah, my brain is starting to hurt.'_ Nothing was making sense for Luffy. Why was he so small, and why did Shanks have the Strawhat. Nothing was making sense anymore. And he was getting a massive headache. In the background Shanks had begun to rant about cheeky dumbass brats. Then the doors crashed open, and in came a group of Mountain Bandits. Luffy had a huge feeling of deja vu, like he'd seen this before. Then it clicked: These were the Mountain Bandits that were indirectly responsible for the lose of Shank's left arm. _'I'm in the past!,'_ Everything was beginning to make sense now. Then his last memory came bubbling up to the surface. Him and his crew stumbling across some weirdo scientist's island. Wasn't his name Vegapunk? Yes, Luffy decided it was Vegapunk. ' _Vegapunk, he did this, him and his mystery machine. Alright, it's decided; I'm gonna kick his ass. Then I'm gonna find my nakama.'_ Having decided on a plan Luffy was about to walk out of the building, not even considering the fact that he was seven years old, had no ship, and that Vegapunk was half way across the world. But he stopped almost immediately when he heard the sound of shattering glass.

The bandit had just smashed the bottle of booze that Shanks had so graciously offered him. And was now covered in the sake. For a brief moment Luffy saw red. Not because Shanks wasn't fighting, but because The Strawhat, his treasure, Shanks treasure, even Roger's treasure at some point was now drenched in stinking alcohol.

The bandit had just started a monologue, something about him being awesome, and that pirates sucked at life, and going on about him being worth 8 million. He didn't get any further than that because Luffy sent out a pulse of Haki. Effectively knocking out every bandit in the tavern.

Everyone was shocked. Benn's cigarette had fallen from his mouth, Lucky Roo had just dropped his slab of meat, Yasopp's bottle of sake fell from his grasp, and Shanks was currently picking up his jaw from the floor, trying to collect himself as he did so.

"Luffy what the hell was that! Do you even know what you just did!" Shanks yelled as he picked himself off the floor and walked over to Luffy.

Luffy just glared back, "Why didn't you fight back Shanks?"

Shanks was a little confused, "What do you mean Luffy, it was just some booze, no use getting bent out of shape for. And that's besides the point, I asked a question. Do you know what you just did?"

Luffy didn't answer right away, but just looked at The Strawhat, before he responded. "Shanks you told me that your greatest treasure was that strawhat. And those bandits went and pissed all over it, and you did nothing. Didn't you always tell me that you should protect your precious treasure with everything you had?" Luffy had stood up and started yelling by the end of it.

Shanks was floored, because he found himself agreeing with the little idiot. It was kind of a scary moment for him.

"You're right Luffy," Everyone was dumbstruck, did their Captain really just say that, "I should have done something when they desecrated my treasure," And now Shanks was kinda pissed at himself for letting the Strawhat get damaged. It might have been just a splash of alcohol, but the smell of alcohol was going to linger on the hat for awhile. "But that's besides the point," Shanks stated, getting down to Luffy's eye level, "I want to know how you did that, I mean do you even know what you even did?"

"Hehe, it's an awesome mystery power, huh, Shanks. I told you I was strong! Hahaha." Luffy answered.

Shanks was starting to get annoyed, "When did you first use this, ah, mystery power of yours Luffy?"

"I don't know, like two years ago, yeah, it was like two years ago. It was during one of ojii-chan's stupid survival things." Luffy finished by looking away, looking way too suspicious.

Everyone was dumbstruck, then when they recovered they seemed to have grown shark teeth and slapped the air in perfect unison, "LIAR!"

 _'Luffy is lying, but for now I'm going to let it go, after all everyone has secrets that they want to keep to themselves,'_ Shanks pondered, ' _But now I have the problem of Luffy having_ _Haki, C_ _onqueror's Haki_ _no less, I can't let him run around freely, people could get hurt the next time he uses it.'_ Shanks then came to a startling realization, ' _I going to have to take him aboard, because quite frankly I'm the only one who can really.'_

"Hey, Luffy," Shanks started, "When me and my crew ship out I want you to come with us." Seeing Luffy's shocked face was a memory Shanks would treasure 'till the day he died. But before Shanks could get any further about the need to train his abilities Luffy began to celebrate.

"Yahooooo! Hahahaha, I'm gonna set sail with Shanks, hahaha, I'm gonna be the Pira-!" He didn't get any further thank's to Shanks fist sending him flying.

"Shut up! I was still talking damn it!" Shanks had apparently grown shark teeth again. Ignoring Luffy's cries of "Ow, ow,ow," and promises of revenge, Shanks continued on telling Luffy that while he sailed with them he'd be trained how to effectively use his Gomu Gomu No Mi's powers, alongside his 'mystery power'.

Luffy's eye's visibly widened, ' _Shanks is going to train me? Hehe, sounds like fun, hehe.'_

"Alright boys looks like Luffy is gonna be joining the crew, this is cause for a celebration," Shanks called out with a grin on his face. "Oi, Yasopp take that trash out will you," Pointing at the bandits littering the tavern floor, "It's starting to smell in here. Rockstar help him out."

"Right-O boss man/You got it Boss," Yasopp/Rockstar called out before carrying out their captain's orders.

"Wait! I want to collect on that bastard guys head," Luffy called out, pointing at the bandit leader. Shanks saw no harm in allowing that so he went ahead and nodded at Yasopp to confirm Luffy's request.

The party went well into the night, moving from the tavern to Shank's ship so that poor Makino could close up for the night. It was during this time that Luffy had a determined look on his face. Lady Luck had given him and maybe his crew a second chance, and he was not about to waste it.

* * *

In Cocoyasi Village Nami had suddenly dropped to the ground. Kicking and screaming, Nami was quickly scooped into a hug from Belle-mere while a concerned Nojiko looked on from where she was sitting. Belle-mere immediately picked Nami up and rushed out the door, Nojiko hot on her heels. They made their way to the town's doctor. He couldn't figure out what was wrong though, physically she was healthy, he had no idea what had caused her to scream, collapse, and then fall unconscious.

When Nami did wake up it was night, and for some reason or other she was tiny. If that didn't unsettle her then seeing the sleeping forms of Nojiko, who looked like she was a kid again, and Belle-mere, _Belle-mere_ of all people really pushed her over the edge, because Belle-mere was supposed to be dead. But at the same time she and Nojiko should be adults too. Tall, slim figure, boobs that she was damn proud to show off? Yeah all that was gone. Given the evidence, and the last memory she had in Vegapunk's Lab, she had come to the conclusion of time-travel as crazy as it seemed. ' _But if I've time-traveled then: opportunities await,'_ her eye's had gotten that glint _, I'm gonna be rich!'_ But then she looked at Belle-mere and her expression softened, _'And I've got Belle-mere again.'_ Then her eye's hardened, ' _I got this second chance so there's no way in Hell I'm wasting it.'_

 **A/N: And there you have the first Chapter of Lady Luck's Second Chance, fun fact I didn't even come up with that name until I wrote down Lady Luck in the story on a mere whim, funny huh? In any case please give me some reviews, I need the feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Right so a few people have addressed a concern about the Luffy, Ace, and Sabo brotherhood, and how this is gonna work. Let me say I have no intentions of breaking up such an awesome trio. I plan on tweaking cannon events just a bit to better fit my story. Luffy will come back to the East Blue and be united with Ace and Sabo when he is 10-11 years old. I hope I cleared that up a bit. Moving on, here is the second Chapter of Lady Luck's Second Chance, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece I wouldn't be writing this.**

For the past couple of days that the Red Haired Pirates had been at sea Luffy had been trying to figure out whether it was just him who had been sent back, or if it had been all of them. After all, they had all been together in that lab when Vegapunk said that they had 'volunteered' for his latest mystery experiment. At some point Vegapunk had said something about Franky finding some of his 'lesser' work, and even complimented him for improving on his original designs. But soon after that he pulled a lever, and fideled with a couple of switches and the Straw Hats were soon blinded by a light. The next thing Luffy knew he had been in helluva lot of pain, though not as severe as when Akainu burned a frickin' hole in his chest. All the thinking was making his head hurt.

All he knew was that he just had to confirm whether or not his nakama came back with him. And the best way to do that was...

"Hey! Shanks! I wanna go to Gecko Island!"

"Huh? Why go there?" Shanks answered back, "Our course is Paradise."

Luffy had run over to Shanks and was on his hands and knees, "Please Shanks, that's where Yasopp is from right?" Luffy clasped his hands together, "I wanna meet Usopp, he's always talking about how cool he is; I wanna meet him."

Yasopp had heard the conversation and added his own opinion to the matter, "He's right 'Cap, besides I haven't seen my little boy, or wife in two years. And we're in the general area anyways." Yasopp looked ready to start begging right along side Luffy.

Well Shanks couldn't argue with that. It was the very least he could do for one of his Lieutenants. "Alright, Navigator!" Shanks yelled, "Set a course for Gecko Island."

"Aye, aye 'Cap," the Navigator yelled back.

"All hands," Shanks bellowed, "To their stations! Unfurl those sails! Turn the Bow about Starboard side! Start Tacking Port side boys! And Benn! Yelled Shanks, "Start us a shanty would ya?"

"Aye, 'Captain." Benn grinned before he launched into the first stanza of Abel Brown. Soon after the whole crew joined in, well except Yasopp who just glared daggers at Benn for picking 'that' song. "What? Just settin' the mood for ya and you'er wife for later Yasopp." Benn laughed out.

Yasopp had a noticeable blush on his face, "Shut up, ya chain smoking bastard!" And proceeded to attempt to kick the tar out of Benn. Leaving the rest of the crew to their singing Abel Brown, and Shanks and Luffy laughing their heads off.

The next day found them at Gecko Island, "Land-ho, off the Port side!" yelled the lookout. That was the best news Yasopp had heard in a long time. He tried his very best to make sure he didn't start to cry. The others would never let him live it down.

 **[Meanwhile]**

Usopp was at a loss of what to do. He'd found himself in the past; the last thing he remembered was Vegapunk, a light, and a whole lotta pain. _'Fate must have it in for me,'_ He thought as he glanced at his mother lying in bed with a high fever. ' _I still can't fully believe it. I have my mother again, and she's about to be taken away again.'_ It was a nightmare to be sure. He had been sitting next to his mother trying to comfort her, but it was at that moment when he stiffened in his seat. He had been working on his Kenbunshoku Haki, one of the few things he could work on while his body was still so... small, and weak. He had been working on memorizing everyone's 'aura' in Syrup Village when he felt it. It was Luffy!

He was approximately two miles from shore. And he was surrounded by a lot of strong aura's on top of that. Even though Luffy was with them it still scared Usopp. And after the incident involving Kaya and the Black Cat Pirates he wasn't going to take any chances.

Leaving his mom's bedside, with a promise of being back soon to his mom, he ran out the house and toward the shoreline the ship was heading towards. Making sure he had his slingshot and all his 'special' ammunition he stopped at a pile of unassuming pile of dirt where he hid all of his heavy duty supplies. The kind that no seven year old should have. Making sure he had everything he needed before taking off again.

Once he had made it to the beach he had immediately started to booby trap the whole beach with already made mines that packed quite a kick. He immediately set the mines up all over the beach. Then at the top of the hill he had a makeshift rock-slide if need be. Usopp, in his spare time (there had been a lot of that) had been busy building the mines and gathering rocks for the rock-slide for days, ever since he had come back to the past. This time, if they weren't friendlies he'd be prepared, somewhat. Because Usopp had every intention of protecting his Island and everyone on it. Especially Kaya, though they hadn't met yet.

Usopp had just finished up his final preparations when the dinghy was launched from the ship. There were only four people on it, but their aura's were all immensely strong. The only saving grace was that Luffy was among them. Not that this information stopped his legs from shaking as he waited for the confrontation.

 **[On the Dinghy]**

Yasopp was beyond scared/nervous/excited (well you get it). He'd finally be seeing his wife and kid after almost two years. God, what if Bachina(9) left him for someone else? Yasopp quickly stomped that thought out of his head. He'd be finding that out soon enough.

Hope was swelling up in Luffy, because at that very moment he could feel Usopp's aura. And it had a familiar feel to it. The wait to finally see whether or not Usopp came back with him or not was torture to him.

Shanks and Benn, well they were both smirking at Yasopp.

 **[The Beach]**

When the dinghy touched the shore Usopp was finally able to see who had darkened his Island's doorstep, and he nearly broke out in tears when he saw them. Luffy, and his father. Leading him to guess that the man with red hair was Shanks, and he had no idea who that last guy was, and he didn't particularly care either, because he was trying to figure out what in tarnation was going on. This didn't happen last time... Unless Luffy was like him too! That'd explain so much. But business first. Usopp charged down the beach (avoiding his traps as he did so) from his vantage point, and ran all the way down toward the party exiting the dinghy. Stopping just a few feet away from them. "Dad?"

"Dad?" Those words struck Yasopp like a battlecruiser. ' _So, he hasn't forgotten, but what about Banchina?'_ Then Usopp struck, punching him in the gut; following up by a kick to the knee cap. "Ouch! Dammit!" Yasopp yelped, hopping up and down on his good leg.

That was too much for the others, they immediately burst out laughing. "Bahahaha! Oh God, Yasopp, I think your kid's all grown up!" Benn managed to wheeze out as he struggled to breath. Shanks had lost it all together and was on the ground laughing his head off.

But Yasopp's suffering was short lived as Usopp tackled him with a hug. Crying his eye's out. It was too much for Yasopp because he began to cry too. All in all it was a very heartwarming reunion between father and son. Introductions were made. Shanks as the "Awesome/Cool Captain", Benn as the "Smoking Bastard", Yasopp ignored the snort from Benn, and continued by telling Usopp about Luffy, and how much Luffy had wanted to meet him.

Usopp didn't know what to do. Was this Luffy his, from his time, or was he in some hyped up parallel world. Should he just introduce himself and just tell this Luffy all about himself like a normal kid? But what if this really was his Luffy? And what if Luffy took it upon himself to find out if they were from the same time? God that would be a disaster, Luffy wasn't subtle. He needed to somehow tell Luffy that he was a time-traveler too. Something easy enough that Luffy would pick up on, maybe a mark of some... He quickly dug around in his bag before letting out a cry of victory. He'd pulled out a thick black sharpie, and then put a large X on his arm. "Hey Luffy, just so you know all my nakama have to put this X on their arm, it'll be a sign of our nakamaship."

Luffy looked like he was about to burst into tears before he rushed forward and pulled Usopp into a hug, and yelling, "Nakama! I have nakama again!"

That was all Usopp needed to know, this was his Luffy. The Luffy that showed up on his little Island. The Luffy that helped him drive off Kuro, and save Kaya. The Captain he shed tears, sweat, and blood with, and adventured with. The Luffy that he stood side by side of when they declared 'War' on the World Government. It was too much for Usopp to bear. He returned the hug back with full force, tears at the corner of his eyes. The best part though was the rest of the crew; Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, everyone, there was a chance that they came back too. The flood gates that Usopp had been holding on to let loose, tears cascading down his face,as he realized that his nakama was safe, and that they had another chance to make things right.

Shanks and Benn just looked at each other oddly, "Are kids these days suppose to act like that, I mean they just met, right?" Shanks question was answered with a shrug from Benn, "Hell if I know, I'm getting too old for that shit." And in a typical Benn fashion proceeded to whip out and light a cigarette all in one fluid motion.

A cough interrupted them, "Usopp! Sorry for breaking this up, but, how's Banchina? How's your mother doing? Please! I need to know!" Yasopp strangled out. If he thought it a bit weird that his son was hugging and crying with someone he just met he didn't show it. Being far too concerned about his wife.

Usopp broke away from Luffy before looking at his dad. And that's when everything went wrong, "Mom?" Usopp stopped dead in his tracks, "Mom's sick dad. I-I think she's dying."

Yasopp's face went chalk white.

 **A/N: Ok that's a wrap. What did you guys think? PLEASE send me some reviews! Need some feedback. In any case I have the terms I used right here below:**

 **1) Unfurl: To let the sails down**

 **2) Bow: The front of a vessel**

 **3) Starboard: The right side of a ship**

 **4) Tacking: Changing directions (I'd look it up to fully understand it)**

 **5) Port: The left side of a ship**

 **6) Shanty: Song sailors would sing at sea**

 **7) Abel Brown: Also known as Barnacle Bill, is a particularly dirty shanty about a man and a whore, there are several versions of this shanty that has evolved through the passage of time, the version that I have is at the bottom, and this is the version that the crew is singing**

 **8) Dinghy: A small boat**

 **9) Banchina: Usopp's mom's actual name, look it up if you want**

 **If you want me to keep using these kinds of terms let me know. In any case the Red-Haired Pirates version of Abel Brown:**

 **Who's that knocking at my door?" said the fair Young Maiden.**

 **"It's only me from over the sea" said Abel Brown the Sailor.**

 **"Open the door, you pox-ridden whore!" said Abel Brown**

 **What if I should lock the door?" said the fair Young Maiden.**

 **"I'll smash the lock with my diamond-hard cock!" said Abel Brown**

 **What if my parents should come home?" said the fair Young Maiden.**

 **"I'll kill your pa and then fuck your ma!" said Abel Brown**

 **Are you young and handsome, sir?" said the fair Young Maiden.**

 **"I'm old and rough and dirty and tough!" said Abel Brown**

 **What is your intention, sir?" said the fair Young Maiden.**

 **"Oh, off with your shirt, so you doesn't get hurt!" said Abel Brown**

 **Will you take me to the dance?" said the fair Young Maiden.**

 **"To Hell with the dance! Now off with your pants!" said Abel Brown**

 **Will you vow to marry me?" said the fair Young Maiden.**

 **"No, we won't wed. Getcher ass in the bed!" said Abel Brown**

 **What's that thing between your legs?" said the fair Young Maiden.**

 **"It's only me pole to shove in your holes!" said Abel Brown**

 **What if we should have a boy?" said the fair Young Maiden.**

 **"I'll take him to sea, teach him to fuck like me!" said Abel Brown**

 **What if you should go to jail?" said the fair Young Maiden.**

 **"I'll smash down the walls with my forty-pound balls!" said**

 **What if you should get the chair?" said the fair Young Maiden.**

 **"I'll absorb the shock with my steel-hard cock!" said Abel Brown**

 **A/N: Yeah like I said kinda dirty. And I'll say it again PLEASE give me some feedback. I need's it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so I just realized that while I had ton of stuff planned out with Luffy, Zoro, and Nami, plus a few others I had almost nothing planned for Usopp at the time he was a kid, and it just so happens that I go and pick him for the first crew mate that Luffy meets first. Kinda stupid of me huh? Anyway thought I'd tell everyone that I do plan for the crew to have a couple additions. I haven't fully decided which ones it will be so if anyone has a request of a character please tell me so, and give me a reason why they should be on the crew; like what they could bring to the crew as a whole for example. Or if you'er completely against the idea tell me so, and give me reasons why I shouldn't add to the original crew. I've got idea's for both, just thought it would be nice to have some outside input too.**

 **And just to inform you all I did go back and edited the first two chapters. Chapter one was almost a complete overhaul, while everything stayed the same I worded it differently. Luffy was more in character too. The second chapter's ending was reworked too. That is all, now onto the Third Chapter of Lady Luck's Second Chance! (I will now refer to this story as LLSC, so much easier that way)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece then why on Earth would I be writing on this site? And the fact it's a Time-Travel fanfiction should also give it away but since I really don't want any pesky Lawyers knocking at my doors: I don't own One Piece, there I said it, now go sue someone else.**

 **'** _Dying? No! I refuse to except such a load of bullshit!'_ But even as he thought that Yasopp could feel Death's embrace on his beloved wife from here with his Kenbunshoku Haki. Yasopp began to do something he hadn't done in a long time: Panic. "Why? Why is she so sick? Aren't there doctor's here? Are they even trying to take care of her? Why on God's good green Earth aren't they taking care of her!?" Yasopp looked like he was about to loose it.

"Yasopp!" Shanks grabbed Yasopp by the shoulders, "Hey, Yasopp! Knock it off! I need you to focus damn it!" Yasopp slowly nodded his head, "Alright, I'll tell you what we're gonna do," Shanks slowly let go of Yasopp's shoulders, "Yasopp you and your son are going to go on ahead, Benn, Luffy, and I are going to wait here until Doc gets here. Do you understand Yasopp?" Yasopp nodded again before taking his son's hand in his and began walking toward Usopp's house.

"Ah, wait a sec," Usopp cried, "I kinda booby trapped the whole beach. The only safe path is the way I went."

"Oh," Shanks raised an eyebrow, "What with?"

Usopp smirked, "With exploding mines of my own invention. And a rock-slide at the top of the cliff."

"Mmm... I guess thanks are in order then," Shanks stated, "Now get going, and make sure Yasopp doesn't get blown to 'Kingdom Come' then." Usopp gave him a nod before taking his dad's hand again and led them back up the cliff.

Seeing them go Shanks immediately fished out his Den Den Mushi, "Hey! To whoever's listenin': Get Doc's ass Island bound immediately! We have a medical emergency!" Shanks hung up to the cry of: "You got it Boss", before putting the DenDen Mushi back in his pocket. ' _God Almighty,'_ Shanks sighed, feeling a headache beginning to form, _'I just hope we're not too late.'_ Shanks quickly found a sizable boulder to sit on, anxiously wanting Doc to hurry it up.

As Yasopp and Usopp traveled hand and hand to the house Yasopp's mind was totally giving him a beat down. Even with Shank's intervention earlier Yasopp's over active mind was not on his side at the moment. 'Oh _God! What am I gonna do? I wanna see my Banchina so much, but what if she doesn't want to see me? And then that begs the question: does she still love me?'_

Usopp could feel his dad's tension even without tapping into his power of Haki. It was written all over his dad's face. Squeezing his dad's hand Usopp tried to reassure his dad, "Dad? You don't need to worry, mom still loves you. She thinks about you all the time. And sometimes she tells me stories about you. Like the time you shot a fly's wings off!"

Feeling a tad reassured Yasapp flashed a smile, "You know Usopp shooting a fly's wings off is child's play for me." The look of Usopp's star struck face was more than enough for Yasopp, "Tell you what Usopp, I'm gonna teach you how to do that too." Yasopp hastened to add on, "If you want to anyways."

Usopp was ecstatic, "Yes! That would totally be awesome!" Usopp was on Cloud nine, he had his father, Luffy was here in the past with him perhaps the entire crew! And to top it off a doctor from a Yonkou's crew was going to see to his mom! The doctor had to be top notch to be a doctor for a Yonkou's crew after all.

And from there the atmosphere between them changed from nervous wrecks to something of a father getting to know his son and vice versa. The journey was soon filled with idle chit-chat between the two, and before long they had arrived. Yasopp had stopped just in front of the door, trying to steel his nerves. He opened the door. "Mom! Mom!" Usopp shouted pushing his way past his dad, "Dad's here, just like I said! See? Now everything is gonna be okay."

Breathing heavily Banchina managed to answer, "Usopp, I've told you, your father isn't going to be coming back, he's out there chasing his dream."

Yasopp cleared his throat, "Actually Banchina, I am home." Yasopp said, making his way over to his wife's side. "I came back Banchina, and soon your gonna get well too. The ship's Doctor is on his way now, and he's one of the best Doctor's out there." Yasopp said, trying to reassure his wife.

Banchina began to cry. Seeing her husband again, it was like a miracle. It was all she ever dreamed of anymore: the chance to see her husband one last time. She was quickly engulfed in Yasopp's gentle embrace. And then she listened to the soothing words Yasopp whispered to her. "I just can't believe it," She whispered to him, "I have my husband back again."

"I'm sorry for leaving you Banchina, and I swear to you: I won't be leaving until you're better."

Banchina soon began coughing. "Father like son, you two have the most wild of imaginations." Banchina just managed to get out before another coughing fit hit her. "But this isn't the time for that; Yasopp I want to hear all about your adventures."

And for nearly ten minutes Yasopp told Banchina and Usopp all sorts of strange tales (well strange to Banchina anyway) tales of Islands floating around in the sky, and of mermaids ("But don't worry they weren't nearly as beautiful as you babe."), and of humans doing incredible things no normal human should be able to do. And just as Yasopp was telling them about one of the times they butted heads with one of the Yonkou: Kaido of the Beasts the door opened and in came Shanks, Benn, Luffy, and most importantly Doc.

Doc immediately went to Banchina's side, Usopp and Yasopp backed away to let him have room to work. He began by taking her vital's. After getting the basics out of the way he began to ask her question's, and followed by deepening his examination of Banchina. He finally backed away after nearly twenty minutes. He gestured to Yasopp to follow him to a secluded part of the house. "Yasopp I'll be straight with you: there's very little I can do," He began, "The disease is entering its final stage. I can prolong her life, but she will be in constant pain. Or I can make her as comfortable as possible. When she does pass it will be painless." He finished.

Yasopp couldn't believe it, "You can't be serious? I mean isn't there something you can do that ends with her living?" Yasopp could literally feel the world crashing all around him.

Doc sighed, "And there lies the problem if I'd gotten to her during the early stages then yes I could have saved her without a doubt, but now? No, there's nothing I can do to save her. I give her approximately thirty-two hours before she passes." He started, "I could prolong it by a week or so, but like I said she will be in constant pain." He reached out and put his hand on Yasopp's shoulder, "I'm sorry Yasopp, I truly am, but you've got a choice to make now."

Yasopp could feel tears falling down his face. The decision was literally crushing him. ' _Who am I to play God?'_ Yasopp thought. ' _I've seen death, and I've been the cause of death too, but those were do or die situations.'_ On one hand he could have a week with his wife, but she would be in pain because of it, or he could let her pass pain free. _'Damn it! I want to spend just a little more time with my wife, but I don't want to see her suffer either.'_ Yasopp continued to silently weep as his mind waged war on itself.

* * *

Back in the main room there was a certain lack of self in the room. No one was themselves. Shanks couldn't crack a joke even if he tried, Benn was surprisingly without a cigarette, Usopp was sitting against the wall, hugging his knees close to his chest with his head down. Even Luffy picked up on the atmosphere of the room. Ten minutes passed before Yasopp came back into the room, his face covered in tears, as he walked towards Doc. "I-I've ma-made my decision D-Doc," Yasopp sniffed, wiped his nose, and tried to steady his voice as he continued, "Make her comfortable, you hear, you'd best make sure that she-she doesn't feel a thing. You got me?" Yasopp choked out before he too sank to the floor, his shoulders heaving, and gasps could be heard as he tried his best to contain his tears.

Shanks walked over to Yasopp and joined him on the floor, he didn't say anything, but he didn't have too; Benn continued to lean against the wall, until he finally proceeded to light a cigarette before he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, he didn't have to say anything either. Usopp couldn't take it though, he had to get out, so he ran. He was quickly followed by Luffy.

Usopp ran, and ran, and ran, until finally he arrived in a clearing surrounded by trees, bushes, and patches of flowers. "Damn it!" Usopp shouted as he fell to his knees, "Damn, damn, damn, Goddamn it! Usopp cried pounding his fists, "Why? Why is this happening? Is this your idea of a sick joke?" He shouted to the heavens.

Luffy finally arrived at the scene, and it tore him up inside seeing one of his closest friends in that kind of state. "Usopp I'm so-"

"Don't Luffy," Usopp choked back a sob, "Just don't."

But Luffy isn't exactly known for giving up so easily, especially on friends. "Usopp I'm your Captain, right?" He whispered. Usopp only nodded his head in an affirmative, "Then as your Captain I want you to listen to me." Usopp was taken back, rarely did Luffy ever play the "I'm the Captain so listen up Card". "I know what its like to loss someone Usopp. I lost Ace remember? After Ace died I was an empty husk," Luffy chucked darkly, "I was lost for a very long time afterword. But then I realized something, wanna guess what it was?" Usopp could only shake his head, "I still had my friends, my nakama, my family. And on that day I swore to myself that I would get strong enough to protect my nakama, and that I would never lose another member of my family ever again."

Usopp was a bit speechless. Leave it to Luffy to say or do some of the most incredible things. "Luffy." Usopp's eye's were wide. "I-I guess your right about that. But it's not the same either. This is the second time I've had to lose her." Tears were flowing down freely know, "It's just not fair damn it! Why couldn't this have gone differently!"

Luffy nodded before he spoke again, "Yeah, but this time Yasopp is here too right?" Luffy questioned, "You still have him, right?" Usopp felt like he was struck by lightning. ' _Yeah, maybe it won't be as bad, now that I've got dad this time,'_ Usopp smiled, ' _Maybe things will be easier this time.'_

"Oi! Usopp, I'm going to head back, are you going to come with me?"

Usopp wiped his tears away, "Yeah, go on without me for few minutes I'll catch up, I want to think for a few minutes." Luffy shrugged, and turned back from where he came mumbling about how anyone would want to think anyway.

Usopp continued to sit there, but before long there were some bushes rustling. And out came a little girl in a sun dress. "Oh, I'm sorry," The girl started, "I didn't know anyone else was here."

Usopp smiled, "That's okay, my name is Sogeking Usopp, the Sniper of the Strawhat pirate crew. Feared across all the seas we are!" Usopp finished with one hand straight up in the air.

The girl let out a melodious laugh, "You're funny, my name Kaya by the way."

* * *

All the way in the North Blue Sanji had been walking when all of a sudden he fell down and started screaming. Cries of retainers went up all around. But just as suddenly the screaming stopped. ' _Ah, my head, it feels like I got hit by a speeding train.'_ Then he got a look at his hands. "The Hell?! Why am I so tiny?!"

Suddenly a voice cracked out like a whip, "We'll have none of that foul language young master! Extra etiquette lessons!" A particularly tall, thin, and balding man lectured.

As soon as he heard 'that' voice Sanji's face paled. ' _The Hell happened to me, last thing I remember was Vegapunk's lab and then...'_

Pointing out to a random retainer Sanji asked for the date. While confused the retainer answered correctly anyway. ' _Damn it! I thought he was bluffing.'_ Then Sanji's eye's widened, and yet again pointed at the same retainer, "What day of the week is it?" The retainer gave the answer correctly again. "Shit!" Sanji exclaimed, before the balding butler could say anything though Sanji cut him off, "I don't give a damn about etiquette, now where the Hell is my (shudder) father!" One of the retainers that was too shocked to do anything but give him an answer told him that he was in his Drawing Room with his wife.

Sanji immediately took off. It didn't matter that he hadn't lived here in years, he still knew the place like the back of his own hand. He finally reached the Drawing Room. And then stopped in front of the doors and heard: "You witch!" Punctuated with a resounding slapping sound, and then a woman's cry. "You're my Woman! You hear? And you will do everything that I say, and when I say it!" Another thud came from the room.

The door's were locked, no biggie, Sanji proceeded to kick the door's open. "OI! You fat Bastard!" The look on Sanji's face promised pain, "Don't you know you're not supposed to hit a lady?" And from there Sanji proceeded to kick the shit out of his father (literally).

"Mom? Are you okay?" Sanji asked softly. He was met with a nod, though one side of her face was already starting to swell. "Good," Sanji nodded, "There's a ship leaving in a few hours I fully intend to leave on it, and I want you to come with me."

"No honey, my place is here, my life is here."

That didn't bode well with Sanji who shook his head, "That Bastard would have killed you mom! I'm not leaving you here with him; Mom, please, come with me." Sanji's voice was soft as he finished.

The amount of inner turmoil was clearly visible behind her eye's, but finally she nodded her head. Sanji smiled, "Alright then, this way."

' _I'm in the past,'_ It hadn't really accured to Sanji 'till now though, ' _I have my mother again, if I've been given another shot at life, then I sure as Hell am going to take advantage of it.'_

 **A/N: Oh man this chapter was not easy to write. In any case as many of you have noticed I've taken the liberty of filling in Sanji's past. Sanji's background is a bit of mystery, all we know is that he's from the North Blue, I decided to fill in the detail of how/where he was raised. That's right in my story Sanji's royalty. In any case PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay... Well this is definitely a surprise for me, I didn't think this story would get over a hundred followers. I honestly didn't think that many people would actually think that what I'm writing is any good. So, a big thanks to you all. I'll try not to disappoint (No pressure), and I'll try to roll the chapters out at a faster pace.**

 **And as I said in my last chapter: if anyone has a request for an OP character to become part of the Straw Hat crew then by all means let me know. I'm going to be adding three OP character's to the crew, possibly a fourth. If anyone wants to guess who they are, feel free. I'm sure you'll all figure out the first one just from reading this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece then why on Earth would I be writing on this site? And the fact it's a Time-Travel fanfiction should also give it away but since I really don't want any pesky Lawyers knocking at my doors: I don't own One Piece, there I said it, now go sue someone else.**

* * *

All the way in West Blue eighteen year old Nico Robin collapsed in one of her many safe houses. Screams ripped through the air, then silence. She remained unconscious for over an hour. When she finally came too, she was beyond confused. However, Robin is insanely intelligent, reviewing what she knew, and the last moments before awakening in the strange place, she came to the conclusion of time-travel. She steadily began pouring over the notes scattered across the room trying to decipher where she was, what time she came back too, and what she should do now. She sure as hell wasn't going to re-live her past that was for sure.

According to her notes she had just betrayed an underground organization that sold weapons on the black market, which she was totally okay with, except there was a change in leadership. And the new leader had begun to expand, he'd decided that there was money to be made in the slave market. Robin had still been okay with that, sort of, but the people they would take kept getting younger. It had reached the point of children. Robin was not okay with this. She had brought her concerns to the Boss, who had shrugged them off. Robin decided that she didn't want to be associated with the organization any longer. And all it took to take them down was one anonymous tip to the Marines that the Demon of Ohara was a part of the organization, where to find their hideout, and presto no less than three Vice-Admirals as well as an Admiral were sent, and that's not counting the hundred or so shock-troops sent with them to deliver the big-ass hammer of fucking justice. Talk about overkill.

So now that she knew where she was, and what she had been doing up 'till that point, she needed a plan.

She briefly played with the idea of finding her Captain, but quickly discarded this idea, as she wasn't one hundred percent certain where he was, the same applied with everyone else, except Franky, who was at Water 7, but she shot that idea down. There wasn't much she could do at Water 7 to help the World, so she came to a conclusion: join the Revolutionaries early. She knew how to get into contact, and she knew that she could do a lot of good being apart of them.

With a plan of action she began gathering supplies together, after a bit of rest she would head out, and seek out the Revolutionaries.

* * *

Usopp gulped, 'Kaya,' he thought, his mind had shut down. It was only when Kaya's hand was waving in front of his face, and her saying, "Hello, anyone there," that he noticed that he'd frozen up

With a blush Usopp answered her, "Yes, I'm here. I j-just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Oh? Like what?" Kaya asked, gazing at him with such honest curiosity, that only children seemed to have. Usopp couldn't help it; he blushed again while turning his head away.

"J-Just s-stuff." Usopp stuttered.

Kaya 'humphed', crossed her arms, and glared at him, "I heard a lot yelling coming from over here, and crying, so its not just nothing."

Usopp raised his eyebrow, "I thought you said you didn't know anyone was here?"

Kaya blushed, "That's not important!" Kaya managed to recompose herself, and planted her hands on her waist, "Now out with it!"

Usopp couldn't help it, after a quick and decisive battle in his head, he spilled the beans. Sitting down Usopp pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and rested his chin on his knees. "Well," He began, "My mom got sick, really sick, and the doctors can't figure it out. They say she's going to be going away soon." Usopp whispered.

Kaya could hardly hear what Usopp said, she had sit down next to him and lean in close to hear him. "Well that's good isn't it?" Kaya questioned, when Usopp finished, "I mean, she's going to go away to get better, right?"

Usopp shook his head, "They said that she's going to go away, and won't come back, ever."

Kaya looked hurt. "Well what about your Dad? He's not going away too, is he?"

Usopp looked over to her, "My dad has been out at sea as a pirate. He left a couple of years ago," Usopp's mouth curled into a smile, "But he came back today. He's really sad about her leaving too."

' _Pirate? Usopp's Dad is a pirate? And he's on the island?_ ' Fear began to trickle through Kaya, she'd heard the stories from her Mom and Dad; pirates were bad, they stole, cheated, kidnapped, ripped families apart. Kaya leapt to her feet and began backing away from Usopp, her hands were trembling. ' _I have to tell Mom and Dad, and warn everybody!'_

Usopp saw his folly almost immediately. He quickly shot his hand out and grabbed her by the arm.

Kaya screamed, "Let me go! Let me go, you filthy pirate!" But Usopp didn't let go, Kaya resorted to slapping him with her free hand. But seeing that slapping him wasn't working Kaya quickly changed her strategy. Slaps had been replaced with punches. Usopp's resolve wasn't broken though, and Kaya's punches began to lessen, and lose much of their power; finally burned out Kaya sank to the ground.

Kaya had done a real number on Usopp, a bloody nose, a couple of lumps on his head, and red swollen cheeks, as well as a missing tooth.

Wiping his nose Usopp sat down with her. And took a deep breath, "My Dad isn't a bad person," Seeing Kaya about to interrupt, no doubt to rebuke that statement, he continued, "There's something you need to know Kaya; there are good pirates, and there are also bad pirates. The good pirates just want to adventure," And here he began to frown, "And the bad pirates are your stereotypical pirate. My dad, and his crew, are good pirates." Miraculously his missing tooth had somehow found its way back, and the damage to his face had significantly lessened.

"Good pirates? Yeah right, you're probably lying to me." She humphed crossing her arms.

This had kinda stumped Usopp, because she was right, how could he prove that his dad's pirate crew meant no harm. Usopp quickly took up his thinking pose, _'Think Usopp, think, what could I do to prov—! Wait, that's it!'_

 _"_ Okay," Usopp said jumping up to his feet, "How about this for your proof; If my dad's pirate crew are bad pirate's then why aren't they attacking the village, huh? Usopp finished with a superior smirk.

Kaya blushed, and started to wonder the same thing. _'What if Usopp is right? What if there are good pirates?'_

Kaya was looking skeptical, but at least she wasn't dismissing him outright either anymore. Suddenly Usopp had an idea, a pretty stupid idea, years later Usopp would say that it was one of his best. "Would you like to meet my Dad?"

Kaya was flabbergasted, but quickly overcoming her shock her answer was of equal stupidity, but, like Usopp, years later it was perhaps the smartest thing she'd ever done, "Alright, I'll go."

* * *

Yasopp was not happy, but also happy, if that makes any sense. His wife was sitting up in bed talking, and laughing as Yasopp, Benn, and Shanks regaled her with tales of the Grand Line, the New World, as well as the shenanigans they'd get up to.

"A-and then Rock-Rockstar had to climb the mast butt-naked to get his clothes, Yasopp barely managing to end the story. Benn, Banchina, and Shanks were howling with laughter.

Benn wiped a tear from his eye, "Ah, I remember that like it was yesterday."

Banchina finally managed to get a hold of herself, "Wasn't that a tad overboard though, Captain?" She said looking over where Shanks was wheezing himself.

After recovering Shanks just gave a half-hearted shrug, "I was drunk," He answered, like it explained everything.

"You're always drunk," Ben grunted.

Shanks looked scandalized, "Am not."

Benn just smirked, "Are too."

"Am not," Shanks said just before he took a swig of rum.

Benn shook his head, "You're drinking right now."

"So, doesn't mean I'm drunk," Shanks huffed.

Shaking his head at a lost cause, Benn turned back to Yasopp and Banchina. Who had begun discussing what would happen to Usopp after, well after Banchina passed away.

"Do we really have to talk about this now." Yasopp said, his face taking on a pained expression, "I mean wouldn't you rather hear about the time Captain got marooned on an island full of Okama?" Yasopp pleaded.

Banchina raised an eyebrow, "An island full of Okama huh? That does sound fascinating. How on earth did that happen."

Yasopp grinned, "Well, it started with a bet, and it involves a keg of beer, a rowboat, and a catapult."

"You forgot about the goat," Benn supplied.

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot about that part," Yasopp smirked.

Shanks was in the middle of taking another gulp of rum, but when he heard what Yasopp planned on sharing with Banchina, he began to cough violently. After thumping his chest, and clearing his throat he sent a piercing glare at Yasopp. "Yasopp, you bastard, we agreed that we'd never talk about that again."

Yasopp had a huge shit-eating grin on his face, "Don't you mean that **you** agreed never to share that story," Somehow Shanks felt that his doom was assured, " **I** never agreed to anything."

Shanks felt a big-ass pit in his stomach. ' _Yep, I'm officially screwed_.' But then he was saved.

Banchina smiled, "No, that's alright, I think I can manage. What I'm more concerned about is Usopp."

Shanks immediately felt like he was on cloud nine. So it was official, there really were angles out there.

"However," Banchina continued, "After we sort everything out, I'd very much like to hear this story." She finished with a smirk.

Shanks fell to his knees, ' _Kami, why do you torture me so. I'd lose all credibility as a Yonko.'_ Shank's suffering was completely ignored.

Banchina was a tad nervous, what she was asking Yasopp to do had been discussed between them already, before he'd left with Shanks. "So, Yasopp, I was thinking, once I pass, I want you to look after Usopp. Take him with you, I want my son to have a parental person in his life. Who better than his own father?"

Yasopp took a deep breath, "Absolutely, the boy will need his father a-after, after you pass."

Banchina looked shocked, "Wait, you're not going to argue with me? But before you left we had this same discussion, it's the whole reason me and Usopp stayed behind."

Yasopp shrugged, "The situation has changed, besides we already have one kid on board, what's one more?"

Banchina let out a sigh of relief, her son was going to be well looked after when she was gone. But at the same time she was a little upset, "Are you sure you're not going to fight me on this one, I had a whole speech planned out; I was even going to guilt trip you." She huffed.

Yasopp scratched his head in confusion, "Sorry?"

Banchina sighed, "Never mind, the moments gone now."

At that moment Benn cut in, "Let me get this straight, you want Yasopp," He said pointing to Yasopp, "To take Usopp once you die," Now he was pointing to her, "But after he agreed to do so you were upset that he didn't argue?" Benn asked bewildered.

Banchina just nodded, "Yep that about sums it up."

Benn face-palmed, "This is exactly why I only go for home runs when it comes with women, and not play the whole fucking game. It's so much easier that way."

"Well 'playing the whole game', as you said, definitely has its perks." Yasopp defended, "And besides we've been over this too many times to count, and I'm not going to do it again, its gotten real old. I'd much rather intertain my wife with the telling of Captain's time on Okama Island." Yasopp finished with a smirk, the smirk only growing when he heard a moan coming from the corner Shanks was occupying. "Now, it all started with a bet between me and Cap' over there," Yasopp started.

* * *

Usopp and Kaya were walking back to Usopp's house and Usopp was entertaining Kaya with all sorts of stories. He had told her the story of Little Garden Island, and the giants Dorry and Brogy. He told her of their Honor Duel, and how they had been dueling for the last hundred years. Then he talked about Mr. 3 and his evil plot to disrupt this sacred duel between warriors for monetary reasons and how he had almost succeeded if it wasn't for the incredibly awesome Strawhat Pirate crew that had come swooping in to save the day.

Kaya wasn't used to walking long distances, because of her weak body, and it was beginning to show. She had begun to perspire, and her breathing had become hard. But through all of this Kaya listened to Usopp's stories with her undivided attention. She was so fascinated about all of this. Giants? A man made of wax? A man of rubber; it all sounded preposterous, but she loved the idea of it all. Weak body be damned. "So where is Sogeking Usopp in all of this, hmm?"

Usopp broke out in a cold sweat, there was no way he was going to say that he spent that time getting blown up. "Well, um, you see, Sogeking was dealing with Mr. 3's right hand man. Who was an expert with using explosives." Usopp breathed a sigh of relief, it was close enough to the truth, kind of.

Kaya looked intrigued, "An explosive expert? That must have been an extremely difficult fight."

"Oh yes, a very difficult fight. Sogeking almost got himself blown up multiple times during the fight." Usopp said, looking back at Kaya, and saw her leaning against a tree. "Kaya, is something wrong?"

"I've never been the most active person because of my sickness." Kaya smiled trying to play it off as no big deal, "Just let me rest for a bit, and then we can keep on going."

Usopp frowned, he'd noticed her tiring, and he also knew just how sick she was. ' _Idiot,'_ He thought, ' _I knew she was sick, but I kept up the pace anyways; Gah, Usopp, why didn't you think of this.'_

Usopp wasn't going to have Kaya push herself anymore, "Hey Kaya," Usopp said bending down, "The house isn't much further, so hop on, I'll piggyback you the rest of the way."

Kaya had a short battle of wills. Her pride versus her worn out, and hurting body. Her pride got brutally massacred in the fighting. With a smile Kaya hopped onto Usopp's back, "Thanks Usopp."

And off they went, Usopp had started to tell her stories again, and she listened to them. Usopp had almost forgotten how peaceful and calming it was to talk to Kaya. It was something he'd always missed when he'd left. So he was going to treasure this for as long as he could.

Like Usopp had said, it wasn't that much further to his house, so when it came into view the conversation between himself and Kaya stopped. Usopp was scared for his mom, and Kaya was terrified of meeting Usopp's father.

But as they got closer they heard something that was a surprise. Coming from the house was laughter.

So when Usopp opened the door he was a tad confused as to why Shanks was crying on the floor, mumbling about how his life was ruined, and Kaya was shocked, these people were pirates? They sure weren't acting like it, that's for sure.

Banchina took notice of them first, "Usopp, there you are, you've been missing out little man. Your father has been telling me some fabulous tales of his adventures, and," She said, looking over at Shanks and burst out in another fit of laughter, "And some truly funny stories about his crew." Then her attention drifted towards the girl on Usopp's back, "And who might this lovely lady be? Girlfriend perhaps," She finished smiling.

Usopp and Kaya blushed, "MOM!" Usopp shouted, "It's not like that, I met her out in the woods. We got talking, and, well, here we are." Usopp finished.

"Everyone this is Kaya," Usopp started, "Kaya this my mom, and there's my dad over there, that one leaning against the wall is Benn, and guy in the corner is Shanks."

Kaya walked up to Yasopp, "So, Usopp's dad are you really a pirate? Because you don't seem like one to me."

Yasopp was dumbstruck, "Yeah, sorry, probably should have mentioned that she knows you're a pirate," Usopp said, rubbing the back of his head.

Yasopp tried to regain his composure. "Well, I suppose there's no hiding it then, yes little lady I'm a pirate."

Kaya was wide-eyed, "So it's true, there really are good pirates."

Yasopp smirked, "That's right, it's just that there aren't that many of us."

Banchina noticed Usopp had begun looking for something, "What is it Usopp? What are you looking for?"

"The doctor, where'd he go." Usopp questioned.

"He left, said something about making sure the rest of the crew didn't mess with his medical equipment, so he's probably back on the ship by now." Shanks said, having finally recovered.

"Well is it possible to have him come back?" Usopp asked, "It's just that Kaya is sick, and I was kinda wondering if he could take a look at her."

Shanks turned to look at her, "Is that so?"

Kaya nodded meekly, "Yes, I've been sick all my life."

Making his decision Shanks pulled out his Den Den Mushi, "This Shanks, Doc you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, what do you want?" Doc answered.

"I've got another person for you to treat, a little girl this time. Haul-ass back here Doc, no dilly-dallying."

"Tch, fine, I'll be there in a moment." Doc answered before hanging up.

Not even a minute later Doc came through the door, Banchina was surprised to be sure, last time it took roughly ten minutes or so. "How'd you get here so fast?"

Doc smiled, "I ran of course," He said before turning his head toward Kaya, "And you must be the little patient Cap' was talking about." Doc said in a soothing tone, "Come over here so I can have a looks see."

While Doc started looking over Kaya Usopp had noticed that Luffy wasn't there. "Hey Benn, did Luffy ever come back here?"

"No," Benn answered, "We haven't seen him since he chased after you."

Usopp sighed, ' _Damn Captain, and his horrible sense of direction.'_

* * *

Luffy was hungry, and he wanted meat damn it! So to that end he had begun looking for the village. And according to Luffy's logic, the village was going to be in the center of the Island, and to get there he had to go North and then East. And every one knew that it was coldest up north, so he picked the direction that seemed like it was the coldest. And after awhile he turned right, and began to head what he thought was east. Except he somehow ended up at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Luffy began to grumble, "Stupid directions, switching up on me. Tch, troublesome." And to that end Luffy activated his Haki, and tried to located the village, which he did with ease, except he picked something up on the edge of his sensing capabilities. And it made his face go chalk white.

"OJII-CHAN!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's a wrap, I actually scraped and rewrote this chapter like three times before I was happy with it so I hope it was worth the wait. And on that note, please leave me a review on your way out.**


End file.
